Elthinkle Shortshiv
Elthinkle Shortshiv is an operative of the Survivor Assistance Facilitation Expedition, or S.A.F.E. She is an experienced hand-to-hand combatant, mainly wielding a set of two daggers/swords. With years worth of knowledge exploring Khaz Modan at a relatively young age, she has developed enhanced senses of her surroundings and for that is one of S.A.F.E.'s most trusted members. Description Appearance Elthinkle is 0.64 metres (roughly 2.11 feet) tall. Being the roguish type, she prefers a stealthy/savage look to her armour, as well as weaponry. Because of the love for her race, she will occasionally represent them by wearing a suitable armour set that corresponds to their colours (purple and gold). She has red hair, green eyes and earrings on both ears. Although altering her hairstyle from time to time, she often has it short and parted. Personality Elthinkle appears to be quiet, kind and passionate about retrieving Gnomeregan from the irradiation. She is caring for those that she knows and can trust. Because of her past, she is quite cautious about the 'bad' stereotypes that derive from criminals, thugs and even the Horde to some degree. She likes to self-reflect and tries to fix her mistakes in the best way possible to benefit others' lives, which appropriately represents her courage during her recruitment in S.A.F.E. after Operation: Gnomeregan. Biography Upbringing Childhood Before the birth of Elthinkle, the Mekkawizzle family were struggling to help protect their son, Bilris. Cog-Waddle was known for its crime and death rate, which made it difficult to raise a stable family there. Due to their financial status, they were unable to move to a more secure location in preparation for Elthinkle. Eventually agreeing upon staying in Cog-Waddle and being extra wary of the visitors, Bixitwink gave birth to their newborn daughter, Elthinkle. Surprisingly, everything went smoothly and there were no interruptions in her early development stages. In fact, Elthinkle would often visit the local centre to meet new people and become familiar with the area. Bilris and Elthinkle got along quite well, and they would often gossip about the stereotypical appearance seen on gnomes. Her style of fashion was quite outlandish and would stand out amongst the crowd. Gelzo searched for any work possible to assist the family as much as possible, which was often labour. His hard work wore him out on most days, and never had time to properly teach Elthinkle. Because of her parents' endless nights of working, she was left with no choice but to rely on learning about the gnomish culture that she grew up with. Soon transitioning into a preadolescent, rumours were spreading around Cog-Waddle about the constant death threats that Elthinkle's parents were receiving for 'exploiting' a bogus deal that a local resident made between her father. He was well aware of the situation and was in negotiation with friends they recently met in Gnomeregan. Because of their children's safety, Elthinkle and her siblings were evicted from the Mekkawizzle family and moved into their new family, the Cogsparks. This was very demoralising for Elthinkle, as it was likely she was never going to see her family and childhood house again. Adolescence Life was suddenly different for Elthinkle. Her view of the world was obstructed and became more curious about her fate. From what she observed during her childhood, she extended her knowledge on tinkering and began experimenting with the tools Belbik Cogspark hard laying around in his workshop. Her experience in tinkering was poor, but gradually she improved. Although spending most of her spare time making gadgets, she always saw the satisfaction in combat, most specifically involving weapons. On a regular basis, she would visit a school specialised in hand-to-hand combat to give her a general idea of the techniques used with swords and daggers. Fortunately, Lysslyfizz Cogspark taught her what she knew already about combat to support Elthinkle. As she caught onto it, her desire for tinkering lowered. While liking her race’s culture and the city she grew up in, she never really found an appropriate spot in becoming a tinkerer herself. Months passed by, and she was now a confident fighter. Every week, she trained with a wide range of weapons, even on some occasions including firearms. With her current level of expertise, she became very inquisitive in her spare time and loved learning new things about Gnomeregan and Cog-Waddle. Elthinkle wandered around Cog-Waddle and made new acquaintances in an attempt to fit in with the majority of the gnomish populous that resided there. Throughout her adolescence, she became more confident in communication and over time learnt some languages aside Gnomish, such as Dwarven and Common. Around her mid to late teens, she met a teacher by the name of Thimble Twistblast. He was the most resourceful educator she knew at school and taught her how to craft her own daggers and temporary armour. They got along well as they shared many similarities in relation to their past and ambitions. Twistblast was always a public speaker and wanted to make a change to Gnomeregan and how the civilians of Cog-Waddle were treated. Overall, he was successful in his endeavours, since he helped Elthinkle greatly and started to make a positive impact on the school in general. As she grew up, her personality began to change. Although maintaining that shyness she’s always had, her mindset adapted to the care of others and how being morally wrong will only give you hatred, which she knew since she was a child from her experiences involving her father. Towards the end of adolescence, unfortunate news had transpired, shocking the whole community of Cog-Waddle. Gelzo Mekkawizzle was killed during a home invasion and were unsure of any suspected murderers, but the reasoning behind it was personal to Elthinkle. When she still lived with her parents, the suspicious thieves wanted to retrieve her while she was still a child, which was discussed during the bogus deal her father exploited years ago. Bixitwink escaped the home invasion and fled as distant as possible from Gnomeregan to purposely hide her identity amongst the community in Cog-Waddle. It was later confirmed that the suspected killer’s name was Dimo Whistledata. Ironforge Cog-Waddle was left untreated and created an exposed outlet for crime, which convinced Elthinkle to seek refuge in Ironforge as she developed a basic understanding of the dwarven language and felt relatively safer outside of Gnomeregan. Despite Elthinkle's relationship with her stepparents, she soon moved to Ironforge so she could escape from Cog-Waddle's crude nature with the cost of disconnecting from her friends and tutor, Thimble Twistblast. Upon departing from Gnomeregan to move into her new home in Ironforge, Elthinkle's siblings would follow her footsteps under the same circumstances. The three were curious about their allies' relation to their people and how living there differs from Gnomeregan. To no surprise, Ironforge was a welcoming change and opened a lot of opportunities for Elthinkle to discover. Since the ending of the Second War was approaching, the dwarves of Khaz Modan recently experienced an influx of tension in relation to protecting their land from the Horde. Such involvement left them in despair and was incredibly enduring, making it exceedingly difficult to meet anyone of interest. Elthinkle resulted in learning more about dwarven culture to easily situate herself between the people of Ironforge. Trivia * Elthinkle's name can be shortened to "Ellie". This is also her nickname. * She has a portrait of her family in her pocket watch. * She is still learning how to speak fluently in Common. * Elthinkle is heterosexual. Category:Characters Category:Gnome Category:Rogues Category:Gnomeregan Category:Grand Alliance Category:Gnomeregan Covert Ops Category:Mercenaries Category:Mountaineers